A Chaotic Song For The Force
by Yuelang
Summary: Jedi master and exiled prince Viserys Targaryen will square off against genius King and Jedi Knight Joffrey Baratheon! Did you smell something is really wrong? Because Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme will end up in their craziest adventure in a primitive universe filled with adventure, danger, and good old boring paperworks! Oh yeah, this is a crack-fic, so...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Obi Wan**

Obi Wan jolted awake, covered with sweat and breathe irregularly. His head ached and the Force screams in a really alien way around him. He slowly sat up and massaged his temple. This nightmare...

"Wait... a nightmare?" grumbled Obi Wan while absent mindedly noticing that his hair just grow much much longer than he was used too, and instead of brown-red, his hair is now white... or was it silver blonde?

"Alright, there must be some explanation over this." said Obi-Wan while trying to scratch his chin, but to his surprise, instead of his familiar beard (it should be longer if my hair is longer, but where my beard is?) he found a beardless jawline, not a shaved chin, but a youthful chin not growing a beard at all.

"Wait a minute... Where is Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme?" he asked to no one and it dawns on him, that the Force around him feels really different. He tries to reach the nearby hand mirror with the force, and he found that he could still access the force. "Ah good, perhaps there is hope to..."

And inside the mirror, he doesn't even recognize the face over... wait... he feels like an upsurge of memories that wasn't his coming into his brain. An abusive father... a weak and submissive mother who do nothing to help him... he was a prince, but he was on the run from the rebels... his mother's death... his little sister... his miserable life after his belongings are sold off, including his mother's crown... he himself abusing his own sister... and his name... Viserys Targaryen.

"Force! What happened with me!" he hoped that it was another nightmare from the last encounter with enigmatic beings on Mortis but...

"Mortis... Anakin! Ahsoka!..." he said while instinctively sense the Force, trying to found his old Padawan and his Padawan's padawan, and he found...

"Anakin is far away, but at least he's on the same planet... but I sense that Ahsoka is much closer..." said Obi Wan while trying to contact Ahsoka with the force. Only to get startled by a ruffling sound comes from the bed across his...

"What is it Master Obi-Wan, where's master skyguy..." said a beautiful, silver haired, purple eyed girl who just wake up from her sleep.

"Ahsoka! is... is that you?" Obi-Wan said with disbelief because the force confirms that the girl in front of him is indeed Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan, but still...

"Who are y... wait... master Obi Wan? is that you?" asked Ahsoka while she also looking around on this primitive looking room. "Did we get captured... again? And..."

"Mortis... Abeloth..." mumbled Obi Wan while trying to remember the last event he endured with his friends in mortis.

"Ah yeah I remem... NOOOO! I AM HUMAN NOW!" shrieked Ahsoka while noticing that her montrails and sharp teeth are missing, replaced by long silver hair and dull teeth of human origin.

"Sshhh... Be quiet! There could be spies listening for us..." said Obi-Wan while scanning their surroundings with the force, and luckily this time, he found no snoopers or such things, and no electric signs of droids too.

"Wha... what just happened?" asked Ahsoka while hopelessly patting her own head, looking for her non-existent montrails. "It feels weird sensing everything without them on my head!" whined Ahsoka.

"Did you also remember something that isn't really yours too?" asked Obi Wan, and Ahsoka then seemed to froze before...

"YOU SOLD ME TO A PRIMITIVE HORSE LORD?!"

"I have bad feelings about this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Padme**

Padme remembers that every time she follow her love to his latest mission, some troubles will come, sooner or later, but she wasn't really prepared for this. Here, she found herself awoken by a strange woman, in a strange, ancient looking castle of ancient correlian? or ancient alderaan? or ancient soreenian? she doesn't really know, but she's sure it wasn't build in ancient nabooian style. And now she found herself facing a mirror when she found that she literally end up as another person. Her hair is now auburn instead of dark brown, her eyes turned blue, and worse, she's somehow end up in a body of an eleven years old girl.

"Don't panic, and be calm, there must be some explanations after the last event on Mortis..." she said when she's alone in what should be called a very primitive refresher, complete with wooden tub filled with steaming yet murky water, some very primitive bathing implements, and with two middle aged woman shoving her inside this "filthy" room. "And she is supposed to be 'my mother' here... and the other are 'Septa Mordane'" said Padme while trying to threw out her disgust at the murky water that was supposed to be her bath water. She hoped a sonic bath, or at least a properly filtered water there, but still.

"The Royal Family will arrive soon! You must clean yourself like a proper lady! Or we will do it for you!" said 'her mom' from the front of the door.

"Wait a minute mom, where is the soap and shampoo?" asked Padme while trying to guess what is the weird smelling blocks, a jar filled with sweet smelling, but weird looking murky cream, a batch of powdered clay, and wet ashes are used for in this primitive refresher.

"Sansa, a lady shouldn't joke like that! You are not Arya or Bran!" shouted Catelyn impatiently, while at the inside, Padme trying her best to throw away her disgust and use the lye soap, ash, and powdered brick to clean her body, hair, and teeth.

"Anakin may have endured worse in tattoine... at least there's still water here..." said Padme to herself.

"..."

After as quickly as possible trying to scrub herself with this primitive products, and have a bath with this surprisingly relaxing, but still murky water, Padme quickly snatched her new dress and start to dress herself, at least the dress is much more simpler than traditional Naboo garments, but still, it feels really weird for her to wear animal skins and furs, although the linen inside are quite comfortable compared to her usual synthetic ones.

And as soon as she get out from the refresher, a group of handmaidens quickly help her with additional accessories as well as braiding her hair. "Just like back home when I'm still the Queen of Naboo... it seems that I am a princess now, or something..." she think to herself. "But the brush is really rough, and I don't like how..."

"Sister, you seemed in a bad mood today!" said a little girl who seems to be on the run from the older woman, all while refusing to get into bath.

"No Arya, I'm just thinking..." said Padme to the little girl, that should be her little sister Arya.

"You must still dreaming about your dream prince! Eeek!" said Arya while the hands of Septa Mordane and Catelyn Stark finally caught her in her track and drag her inside the refresher.

"Wait, they don't even bother to replace the bathwater?" said Padme to no one in particular while listening to the splash and curses that occured inside the primitive refresher.

And here she is, 'Sansa Stark', the eldest daughter of the Stark family, Lord Paramount of what the locals here calls "The North", in a primitive backwater village named Winterfell, in some indefinite planet that doesn't even has the sign to understood some important hygienic practices.

"I wonder where Anakin is... And Obi Wan... and Ahsoka too... Force... I hope this is merely a temporary matter..."


End file.
